The popularity of wireless networks has resulted in a desire for wireless network operators to increase the capacity of their networks. One way to increase capacity is to use more frequencies over the air interface between base stations and mobile stations. However, most frequencies are allocated by governments bodies and most, if not all, available frequencies have been allocated. Another way to increase capacity is to add cell stations by decreasing the size of existing cells. However, adding base stations requires time consuming and expensive zoning approvals from local government bodies. It also requires additional costs for the equipment for the additional base stations, as well as costs associated with leasing space for the equipment.